The present invention relates to fishing accessories and, more particularly, to a fishing travel tool for protecting fishing equipment from damage both while in storage or in transit.
Often times, fishing equipment gets unnecessarily damaged either in storage or transit. Current devices for storing and carrying fishing poles allow for too much movement while carrying, greatly increasing the chance for damage. Additionally, these conventional devices do not provide stability while transporting the equipment.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved tool to help store and carry fishing equipment.